


Happy Anti-Valentine’s Day

by misch3fbunni3



Series: Icarus Rebirth [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cheesy, Classic Rock, Finger action, Fluff and Smut, Food Porn, Jelly as lube, M/M, Old school music, Pastry abuse, Porn with food, Sappy, Sensual fucking, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/misch3fbunni3
Summary: Chris knows that Wesker hates holidays, especially Valentine’s Day. Chris tries to fix that by making it like every other day. However… he makes up for it the next day, and hopefully, creates a new tradition.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker
Series: Icarus Rebirth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Happy Anti-Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> I dislike holidays too. Chris and Wesker are in DC within the Desecration timeline.

Chris had been so busy with training that he forgot one of his favorite holidays was coming up, Valentine’s Day. He was a sappy romantic who loved to indulge in his partner, but Wesker was not having any of it. The older man shot down multiple ideas Chris tried to tempt him with. Wesker even threatened to ‘disappear’ so Chris couldn’t pester him.

Disappointed, Chris threw his hands up in defeat as Wesker turned his back and went back to his reading. Chris was not completely giving up, he could tell there was something in the pulsing depths of red that there was more to avoiding this day, but he wasn’t about to pry. So instead, he devised a sneaky elaborate plan to catch Wesker off guard and hopefully surprise the blonde.

.....

Chris made sure Valentine’s Day was just like any other day. No surprises. No fancy meals. No crazy sex. No gushy PDA. Just another ordinary day. Chris did take notice of the slight sadness in Wesker’s eyes and the occasional glance at him, but he refrained from addressing it other than holding him a little tighter that night, which was reciprocated in silence.

.....

But.

Chris made sure to have special plans for the day after Valentine’s Day and that it was free for both of them.

The day started like any typical day that they shared off. Cuddling. Light make-out session. Coffee. Breakfast. Nothing fancy, both knowing sex would be on the table, figuratively and potentially literally, at some point during the day. Usually, one was their limit, unless Chris had been gone on mission for a long stretch. Then it was marathon sex upon his homecoming until one of them called surrender. Otherwise, Wesker would be limping half the day, and he had made it very clear to Chris of his daily threshold.

The door chimed, and Chris did his best to hide his smile, pretending to be enthusiastically washing dishes, which forced Wesker to get the door to see who was there. Despite being in their residence, he required his cane, the cold weather certainly taking its toll on the horrific injuries.

Upon answering the door, Chris quickly finished up the dishes as fast as possible as he listened intently to the interaction between Wesker and the bellringer. Wiping his hands dry, Chris sauntered into the foyer, curious who it could have been.

Wesker looked confused and was holding a medium-sized box that was addressed to him but no return address. Chris looked at it curiously, “Were you expecting anything?” Wearily, Wesker shook his head, unsure if he should even open it, much less touch it. Only a handful of people knew where he lived, and it gave him slight trepidation that somehow someone had found him.

Leaning heavily to this left, Wesker shuffled into the apartment, aiming for the couch and practically falling into it with a grunt. Chris stepped out quickly but returned before Wesker could start fumbling with the box and sat next to him with a suspicious cheerfulness, and Wesker side-eyed him frowning.

Just as he went to open the box, the doorbell rang again, and his fingers shifted, jerking back slightly—two visitors in one day was now concerning. Wesker was glad he did not indulge Chris’s request for morning sex, or it would have made for an awkward event getting to the door. Chris raised a hand to keep Wesker in place, “Hold that thought.”

Chris opened the door, and from where he sat, Wesker could see it was another delivery person. Another box was exchanged for a signature. Closing the door and stepping back to Wesker, Chris handed him the new box with a smile.

Wesker was not impressed. It was a conspiracy. It was probably an anthrax bomb ready to explode in his face, and when he rose to get a biohazard bag for the two mystery boxes, Chris grabbed his house jacket and pulled him back down to plop on the couch, “They’re safe. Trust me.”

Unconvinced, Wesker eyed them as he sat back, arms crossed, “And how would you know?”

Chris laughed heartily, looking at the puss face expression of reluctance, “Because I sent them!”

Eyes widened in surprise, Wesker dropped his gaze back to the boxes and then back to Chris, who was staring at him mirthfully from where he had leaned against the arm of the couch, “Well? Open them. Trust me. They’re safe.”

Wesker leaned forward and grabbed the one that had arrived first. Giving Chris a shady look, he ripped open the brown paper and the plain box, which contained a fairly well-kept Walkman with upgraded earbuds and another smaller package.

Smiling slightly, Wesker picked up the device and placed it on the table, “This looks like more of a gift for yourself if I thought any better.”

Chris shrugged smugly, “I can imagine I will steal it on occasion, but it is for you.”

Wesker agreed sarcastically, “Right…” Now focusing on the smaller package, Wesker took his time opening it. He had no clue what it could even be, but as the small jewel case was revealed, Wesker froze, reading the handwritten note on the outward-facing of the paper foldout.

“Happy Anti-Valentine’s Day”

Chris laughed at the cautious expression as Wesker looked at him but opened the case to pop the cassette out and examine it. It was a normal Memorex side A/B 90 minute cassette. However, the foldout listed a mix of bands: Pink Floyd, Jimmy Hendrix, Boston, Jefferson Airplane, Mamas and the Papas, Kansas, and several others of his favorite classic rock bands that Chris always made fun of him about.

In awe that Chris even remembered half the bands he enjoyed listening to, much less the songs, Wesker turned to the brunette, shifting his weight to face him, disbelief evident, “You made me a… mixtape?”

Chris hid his mouth behind one hand as he sunk back, pretending to be coy and slightly flushed, eyebrows raised, “I did.”

Wesker did not hesitate then to grab the Walkman, grinning and staring with a light in his eyes Chris had not seen for some time and setting the cassette in place, popping the buds into his ears, and pressed play. Maintaining eye contact with his lover, Wesker genuinely smiled as the first song started to play, and it was a good song to start what he knew would be probably one of his favorite gifts to cherish from the younger man in the years to come.

‘California Dreamin' wafted through his ears as he sat back. Reaching a hand out, he caressed Chris’s knee that was within reach, “Thank you, Dearheart. This was… pleasantly unexpected.”

Chris clasped his hand over Wesker, holding it in place and running his thumb along the back of the other’s hand. Raising his voice slightly so Wesker could hear, Chris eyed the other package, “Don’t thank me yet. You still have another box to open.”

Realizing he did indeed have another box to open, Wesker slipped his hand from Chris’s grasp to pick up the other box and place it in his lap, opening it with more enthusiasm than he did initially. When he lifted the top open, he froze slightly, letting the music settle over him as he stared at the inviting label of their favorite bakery from upstate NY.

Almost unbelieving at what he was seeing, Wesker grinned with rare joy, chuckling as he looked up at Chris, “You certainly do know your way around my heart, sneaky monkey.”

Chris tossed his head back and cackled at his success. Wesker’s sweet spot would always win him over, no matter how much deep shit Chris dug himself into. It had saved his ass more times than not.

Setting the box back on the table, he scooted it over towards Chris after choosing a powered jellied donut. Closing his eyes as he took his first bite, making a small sound of content, enjoying the rapture of the familiar taste as he savored the sweet jelly and the memories that it brought.

Wesker still had his eyes closed as he took a second and third bite when he felt Chris shift and his weight against the cushions moved closer. Curious to see what the younger man was up to, he opened his eyes only to have a split second before a hand snapped out, an evil glint in the brunette’s eyes as he was caged in. The hand grabbed his that was holding the donut, and before Wesker could pull back, it tightened, and jelly gushed everywhere, covering his face and splattering all over his shirt. His knit house jacket barely escaped the sticky mess, and he sputtered as the pastry was mushed into his face.

Wesker tried to kick Chris away to stop the attack, but to no avail, the way he was sitting did not allow for him to manage any leverage to push the younger man off him. Jerking his head left and right, he tried to lean further away, except Chris advanced against him with each backward movement.

Finally catching his breath after almost choking on the sudden intensity of raspberry jelly that squirted down his throat, “What the **fuck** , Chris!”

Chris smirked, lowering his hand from the mess he made to grasp Wesker’s neck, sliding sticky mess everywhere and pushing him back to lay flat as he worked his way in between Wesker’s legs. Silent but grinning like a shark, Chris hovered above his captive, relishing in his revenge for when Wesker did the exact same thing to him way back in STARS.

Whipping his head to the side, Chris grabbed another donut and proceeded to smash it above Wesker’s mouth, letting the sweet jelly plop down onto Wesker’s red livid face. The blonde writhed against Chris’s hold, trying to smack at Chris’s face to free himself from the pastry onrush.

Chris suddenly lowered himself against Wesker, completely pinning him down. Wesker froze his struggles when Chris let his tongue trace along the outline of Wesker’s lower lip and chin, lapping at the jelly mess he made, “Do you remember, Albert? What you did?”

Wesker’s eyes jerked back and forth between Chris’s glinting stare, brows furrowed as he wracked his brain for an answer as Chris continued his meticulous cleaning of the mess he made of Wesker’s face, “… What are you talk—?!”

Wesker gasped. He remembered. “REALLY!!! FUCKING REALLY, CHRISTOPHER!! All this for a damn prank from over a **_DECADE AGO_**! You better not have stained my jacket, or I’ll—!” But the ranting was cut off as Chris’s mouth closed over the blathering tongue, sucking up whatever jelly was left in the other’s mouth and treating it like a prized dessert, lavishing it with decadent attention, savoring it with a well-practiced tongue.

Wesker’s futile struggling and strained muscles started relaxing as Chris continued to ravish his mouth. Slick, sticky hands pushed under his shirt to scrunching the material up to rub Wesker’s nipples with gooey jelly-covered fingers. Chris could feel the vibration of Wesker’s chest as Chris’s mouth ceased its onslaught to latch onto one nipple, teasing it, eyes still gazing deeply into the fierce red that closed at the heated contact, a shuddering moan ripped from the older man as he arched his back the best he could in the position he was in under Chris’s weight, craving more skin contact.

Wesker could feel Chris’s excitement press solidly against his own growing erection, and he released the grip he had on the brunette’s biceps to work his sleep pants loose, trying to shuffle them down his legs, but Chris was still wedged tightly between them. Chris understood when one hand pressed lightly against his chest and released the captive nipple to lean back, assisting Wesker on slipping off one pant leg, uncaring of removing the pants entirely as he practically salivated at the sight of how affected Wesker was, the reddened head of his cock glistening.

Not wanting to deviate from his plans, Chris gathered up jelly that had pooled at the juncture of Wesker’s collarbones, and taking the generous glob, twisted his arm between their compact limbs to press up against Wesker’s entrance, gaining a wide-eyed expression and a startled cry. Wesker gaped as he looked down at the diligent fingers prepping him covered in red jelly, “You are so fucking god-damn dirty, Christopher! You better not even be **THINKING** of eating me out right now!”

Chris grinned but said nothing as he recaptured Wesker’s mouth, huffing slightly in his excitement, nothing more thrilling than getting Wesker back for the horrible prank as he stretched Wesker with the sticky mess, plunging his fingers just enough to tease the writhing body beneath him, but not enough to give Wesker any satisfaction.

Wesker couldn’t take anymore and pushed up against Chris’s chest, body heaving, “Please… please!” Chris teased the tight orifice several more moments as he shoved his own sleep pants down, gripping at his exposed heavy erection. A quiet whine fell from Wesker's mouth, causing Chris's cock to twitch and precum to bead at the tip as his hips jerked involuntarily. Groaning and removing his fingers, Chris gathered up any last larger globs of jelly from Wesker’s face and neck where he had grabbed him earlier, and slathered his erection with the overly sweet condiment, breaths puffing against Wesker's flushed face. Satisfied he wouldn’t hurt Wesker, Chris pressed up against the quivering muscle only to stop.

Wesker inhaled sharply at being denied and gripped Chris’s shirt to try and drag him closer, but the brunette wouldn’t budge. Instead, Chris gripped Wesker’s shirt tightly, trying to remove as much sticky mess into the cotton fabric as possible and balancing on his hunches leaned over Wesker to snatch the Walkman that was still running. Taking a moment as he gazed down at the lovely mess on the couch who had started to stroke his own erection, cheeks flushed pink, Chris fast-forwarded the tape.

Once the Walkman jerked to a stop, Chris flipped the tape delicately, avoiding getting any sticky mess on the film and closing it. He leaned forward to press the earbuds that had been wrenched free during their earlier struggle back into Wesker’s ears. Wesker’s confusion was obvious as he panted, hand shaking as he gripped his cock tightly, waiting to be breached. Chris smirked and leaned back down, placing the device above them and pressed play.

Wesker froze, ears wafted with the music he had not heard in years, the music he had long forgotten. His eyes turned glassy as he gazed into Chris's face as his left knee was positioned up against the back of the couch, spreading him as Chris pressed the head of his jelly-slathered cock forward, pushing past the muscle that was spasming in anticipation. A strangled moan wafted up from the vibrating form splayed out beneath Chris as he fully seated himself as deep as he could.

Chris placed his other arm so that Wesker’s right knee pressed against his forearm, opening Wesker's thighs to deepen penetration. Chris tensed, knowing exactly what Wesker was listening to and the range of emotion rushing across the older man’s face told him it had certainly sparked deep memories of their more intimate past.

Not wanting to rush through what was about to be pretty fucking amazing sex, knowing their emotions were elevated, Chris rocked his hips slowly, grinding deeply into Wesker's body and trying to be as sensual as he could. Slightly increasing his pace, Chris leaned down to lick at the mess left smeared across Wesker's chin and neck.

Groaning, Wesker arched his head back, eyes narrowed to slits, allowing the sinful tongue to sweep across his skin, goosebumps prickling his chest and shoulders. Between the music wafting through his ears that brought him back to a singular moment in time, not unlike this, the skilled motions of Chris’s cock hitting him just right in every intimate place deep inside him, the taste of jelly that was swept across his tongue as Chris leaned back up to claim his panting mouth, was… euphoric… perfect. Wesker cried out as Chris withdraw further but kept the same pace and delved balls deep back inside him.

Releasing his grip on Wesker’s knee, Chris swept the hand up to grip the hairs at the nape of Wesker’s head, clenching his fingers tightly enough to cause Wesker’s body to spasm, slightly disrupting the sensual pace as a loud cry escaped, red eyes clenching, sweat a glistening sheen across the heaving chest. The hairs were released, and the hand dragged across Wesker’s neck to caress against his throat and the sticky mess still stuck to his skin, pressing down against the bobbing Adam’s apple from increasingly deep pants and low purrs.

Chris could feel Wesker press up against him, the blonde’s back arching as he came closer to his release. Wesker's hand stroked his weeping cock in time to Chris’s consuming thrusts, his other hand clenched tightly around Chris's right bicep hard enough to bruise. As Chris watched Wesker get closer and closer to his peak, it was like catching glimpses of a small miracle, like the moment a flower blossomed or a perfect beam of sunlight parting the clouds after a storm.

Chris drank it all in, the flexing of Wesker’s body against his own, every twitch of lightly toned muscles, the sounds of the older man's ecstasy getting closer and closer, the darkening of flushed skin covered in a sheen of beading sweat, the shining glint of deep emotion in the blood-red blazing eyes, and Chris thanked whoever allowed them to share these moments together.

Chris watched in awe as Wesker came, and as he did, he gripped Wesker’s neck, cutting off the older man’s air as the tight channel he was claiming in its entirety convulsed along with the rest of his body, muscles tightening and straining, mouth open in a silent scream as Chris dug his fingers in deeper, feeling the galloping pulse of Wesker’s heartbeat as the older man made to swallow but was unable to, and thick dribble slid down one cheek as he tossed his head to the side. Wesker wrapped a fist tightly around Chris’s wrist of the hand choking him, acknowledging that he was ready to breathe again.

Chris slowly released his grip, a long shuddering sigh fluttered under his hand as he massaged the red imprint his fingers had made in the pale, flushing skin. As much as he wanted to speed up, Chris kept his pace, watching Wesker wind down from his climax when suddenly he gasped as a finger circled around his cock, clenching and creating a tightening ring for Chris to thrust into. He trembled, arms spasming as he jerked his head down, sweat dripping to see what Wesker was doing.

However, it wasn’t a single digit wrapped around his cock. Wesker had pressed his hand flat over his perineum, fingers running down along either side of his jelly-covered entrance, creating a V, which he squeezed tightly against the sides of Chris’s cock as he thrust in and out of the still-pulsing channel. Chris trembled, the tightening of the V causing him to groan loudly, switching his vision between the evil smirk of his sweat-covered lover and the incredible sight of watching their improvised lube squelch against the tightened fingers, smearing precum-laced jelly over the long digits, and creating an even bigger mess.

Chris dragged in a strangled breath one last time before he felt his body explode with his release, eyes catching the widened glittering red and the flaring nostrils and the soft gasp as Wesker’s body twitched at being filled, the sensation almost blazing to his oversensitive insides. Chris grit his teeth as he dragged his eyes down Wesker’s body, gazing as the older man’s stomach rippled under his own spent cum, and Chris could not help but spread the fluid over Wesker’s abdomen and up over his chest, and over the jelly covered nipples. Chris gripped one pectoral tightly to attack the mess-covered nipple as he continued to thrust into the tight clenching muscle, milking his orgasm as long as he could.

At some point, the earbuds had fallen from Wesker’s ears, but Chris was content that the song he had played for him was heard in its entirety as he was initially claiming Wesker. All according to plan. The emotions the song sparked as they joined at that moment obviously received based on Wesker's tenderhearted expressions.

Wesker’s chest fluttered as Chris continued to tease his nipples, lapping up his cum and the jelly that had seeped into every pore. Wesker brought his hands up Chris’s back, gripping the sides of his head to bring him up for a sweeping open mouth kiss. Between kisses and licks, Wesker managed to breathe out, “Have I told you... lately… that you are… absolutely amazing… Dearheart?”

Chris chuckled but continued his responding tongue work, “You tell me… every other day… Albert.” Wesker chuckled, trying to manage to get out a bit more, “You have… certainly… made this… a special day.” Chris swept up to whisper in Wesker’s ear, only to make his way back down to his neck, “This is… just as special… as any other day.” Wesker chortled, “But you wrote… ah… ‘Happy Anti-Valentine’s Day’ on the cassette.”

Chris leaned up, his mouth red from attacking Wesker’s skin and remnants of jelly, “Keyword, ‘anti’ which means any other day that is not Valentine’s Day.” Wesker looked incredulous, slightly unconvinced, but it was the 15th. Not Valentine’s Day. Wesker drawled, “So can I expect pastries to be mushed in my face some other random day then?”

Chris grinned as he lowered himself gently against Wesker’s spent frame, “Well… there is one holiday I’d love to celebrate with you that you would undoubtedly enjoy and could be considered an anti-Valentine's Day.”

Blonde eyebrows raised, Wesker was intrigued, “Oh? Do tell, Dearheart.”

Chris smirked, leaning his head against Wesker’s chest and staring up almost dreamily into Wesker’s face, “Paczki Day!”

There was silence and a deadpanned expression from Wesker as he stared down, “Paczki… Day? What on earth is a paczki? And why is there a day dedicated to it?”

Chris snickered, leaning up, pulling his softened cock from Wesker’s body, causing a slight jerk from the blonde who sucked a breath in at their separation. Hands on his hips, jelly-covered genitals proudly exposed as he sat up over Wesker’s still sprawled body, “Well, you can look it up… Or… It can be a surprise! Which by the shocked look on your face, you were rightfully surprised today!!”

Wesker laughed at the stupidly happy grin on Chris’s face, and he threw an arm over his eyes, body shaking with chuckles. Wesker bit his lower lip at how much Chris had brought joy into his heart but was somewhat embarrassed to show it entirely. However, the brunette's carefree attitude was starting to rub off on him, and he began caring less and less about what others thought of their relationship. Or how goofy Chris could be in public. The younger man hadn't changed a bit in the past decade, still holding onto the slight boyish charm Wesker seemed to have a soft spot for. After a few moments, Wesker reached the arm up in silent assistance to sit up, and Chris obliged, grabbing the proffered hand and helped him sit up, watching some of his mess be expelled and smear across the couch as Wesker scooted back with a perverted leer.

Undoubtedly feeling it, Chris watched as Wesker took his sleep pants off the leg it had somehow managed to remain on and used it to wipe some of the mess up. Offering a silent hand, Chris helped him stand and rose with him, quickly reaching for Wesker’s cane and handing it to him before releasing his grip. Just as Wesker started for his bathroom, Chris in tow, the blonde stopped, smirking as he turned, “And where do you think you are going?”

Looking confused, Chris ran his hand up Wesker’s still exposed chest, “Joining you? I hope?”

Wesker tisked and pointed to the mess of jelly, sweat, and cum on the couch, “YOU are going to clean up that mess while I am going to clean up YOUR mess.”

Sputtering and pouting, disappointed being denied a fun after sex shower that usually ended up in sex half the time as he stared between Wesker and the jelly and cum covered mess of a couch, “But…! Clean-up shower time!”

Wesker renewed his path to the bathroom, pointing at Chris’s sullen face, “You should have thought of that before rubbing donut mess in my face… Even if it was... not completely... unpleasant.”

Chris huffed as he stalked to the kitchen for cleaning supplies. However, Chris was thankful they did agree upon a couch material that could easily be cleaned, glad Wesker did not relent on his microfiber pick. They would be replacing the damn thing every six months. Waterproof covers could only save so much.

Distantly over the start of the shower, Chris heard Wesker's voice wafting into the main part of the house, “If you clean fast enough, you can probably get in here in time for your favorite part.”

Almost tripping over the coffee table, Chris could not clean fast enough, a big shit-eating grin on his face as he stifled a small chuckle by biting his lip.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll leave it up to you to guess what song was on the second side of the tape (because I have no clue). I actually wanted it to be “I Wanna Know What Love Is” by Foreigner but I really couldn't decide. Maybe I'll write a flashback piece if I ever find the right song. Suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Also, up to you what "favorite part" of shower time might mean.
> 
> The bakery in particular is referenced in Desecration Drabbles and Shorts chapters 7 and 8.
> 
> The donut incident is referenced in The Courting chapter 5.


End file.
